


Retroceder

by kjguccy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Established Relationship, Female Byun Baekhyun, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Junmyeon meu neném, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Kang Seulgi, Parallel Universes, Yixing chato pau no cu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjguccy/pseuds/kjguccy
Summary: Casados há 13 anos e com o matrimônio indo de mal a pior, Yixing — em um momento de raiva — deseja voltar no tempo e nunca ter ido ao baile de formatura onde se declarou para Junmyeon.Ele só não esperava que fosse acordar em uma realidade onde realmente havia dado bolo no amigo naquela noite congelante do passado, e muito menos que agora o amado seria casado com Oh Sehun, seu maior inimigo nos tempos de colegial.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Epílogo – Dezembro de 2002.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myeonshuai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/gifts).



> SIM ESSE PLOT FINALMENTE SAIU DO ARMÁRIO e graças a Kakaozinha! Inclusive, esse é meu presente para ela, pois hoje ela fica mais velha do que já é.
> 
> Muito obrigada por ter aparecido na minha timeline aquela noite e engatado uma amizade comigo. Eu sou muito grata por esse ocorrido e nunca vou desejar voltar no tempo para desfazê-lo (mesmo com você espalhando pelo ficdom que não tomo banho). Você sabe que essa história ainda não foi devidamente betada, mas espero que ainda assim goste. Também me certifiquei de dar um visual para ela, embora nada seja tão lindo quanto sua existência.
> 
> Feliz aniversário, fedida! Saia do bueiro essa noite para comemorar!!
> 
> O banner foi feito pela maravilhosa [Gigi / indelikaido](https://twitter.com/indelikaido?s=09), muito obrigada por fazer parte disso e ajudar nessa gracinha!

A noite estava fria demais. Antes de sair de casa o noticiário anunciava os cinco graus negativos, e mais pela madrugada poderia chegar a nove negativos. A neve caía tranquila, mas por seguir toda essa tranquilidade o dia inteiro, resultou em calçadas e telhados com uma coberta branca de ponta a ponta. As ruas só não estavam no mesmo estado por conta dos moradores que espontaneamente encarregaram-se de limpá-las com pás tiradas do fundo das tralhas de garagem. Teve medo, de verdade, que tudo fosse cancelado de última hora por conta do mau tempo. Mas por sorte o único anúncio que recebeu da escola foi que sim, o baile seguiria seus planos normalmente àquela noite. 

Encolhido contra si próprio, não pensou que trazer um casaco fosse uma opção, entretanto também não imaginou que ficaria esperando no meio da rua enquanto todos os outros alunos estavam no enorme salão duas quadras abaixo, todos bem protegidos e com corpos aquecidos tanto pela multidão reunida, quanto pela movimentação de dançarem despreocupados. A noite era para isso, para dançar, e não para ficar sozinho no meio do nada à espera do seu par atrapalhado que sempre atrasa para tudo.

 _Sempre._ Talvez Junmyeon não devesse esperar tanto vindo dele.

Do bolso da calça social tirou seu _Samsung SGH-T100_ que conseguiu comprar depois de passar o ano inteiro empacotando compras e repondo prateleiras na mercearia perto de casa depois do horário de aula — e também quando passeou com os cachorros da vizinhança durante as férias de verão. No visor externo marcava exatamente 19h07, e ao erguer a tela, nenhum _SMS_ avisando que atrasaria, muito menos que não iria talvez pela neve ter interditado demais a rua ou simplesmente por ter desistido. Afinal, se tinha uma coisa que dividiam aquela noite além do frio, era a ansiedade de serem os únicos garotos que fariam par um com o outro. O bom de todos serem cientes de que eram melhores amigos era que viam aquilo como mais uma atividade que fariam grudados por não terem conseguido um par. Isso até que não era uma total mentira, na verdade até eles mesmos partilhavam tal ideia.

Junmyeon não fazia mais nada além de estudar e trabalhar, e por conta do serviço de meio período deixava para fazer as atividades escolares quando chegava em casa, o que resultava em dormir pouco e usar dos intervalos e aulas vagas para tirar um bom cochilo encostado em qualquer canto que encontrasse sossego — certa vez chegou a cochilar sentado no vaso do banheiro da quadra, onde ninguém ia. Estava definitivamente decidido comprar um celular até o final daquele ano, e assim o fez. Não tinha tempo de ficar paquerando pela escola, pensando em quem chamaria para o baile ou sequer se queria ir.

Já Yixing vivia com a cara nos livros; estudava enquanto ia pra escola, estudava na escola, nos intervalos e depois das aulas. Estudava até pegar no sono e muitas vezes amanhecia com torcicolo depois de despertar em cima dos livros na pequena mesa que tinha em seu quarto. Assim como Junmyeon, estava decidido. No caso a sua decisão era de conseguir uma bolsa na universidade de arquitetura que lhe oferecesse o primeiro semestre integral, assim diminuiria o tempo de estudo de cinco para quatro anos. Não era tão fácil assim, a prova por si só era complicada e ele era bem ciente de que, por ser chinês, a coisa podia complicar um pouco mais.

Desde que se mudou para a Coreia do Sul com sua família, há pouco mais de dois anos, adaptou-se rapidamente ao novo país, seus costumes e culinária, entretanto vez e outra se enrolava naquela língua tão diferente da sua. Assim sendo o próprio se obrigava enfiar a cara nos livros vinte e quatro horas para entender tudo sem precisar consultar nenhum dicionário ou livro em mandarim. Antigamente sua mãe precisaria conferir de minuto em minuto se o filho ainda estava focado no quarto, ou se precisaria lhe dar uma bronca por trocar o caderno e canetas por algum HQ. Todavia, atualmente a própria precisava pedir constantemente para que o filho tirasse um tempo de descanso, que comesse ou ao menos tomasse um sol no fim de semana ao invés de ficar o dia inteiro dentro do quarto. Certa tarde essa insistência para "tomar um sol" levou o rapaz a ir estudar sentado na calçada.

No fim das contas quando faltava apenas uma semana e todos ao redor já tinham seus pares — e quem não tinha era por já ter declarado que não queria —, lá estavam os melhores amigos de mãos atadas. Ao menos um deles com um celular novinho e o outro ansioso para a prova que decidiria seu futuro. Ainda que todos de lá soubessem de cada detalhe citado e estivessem pouco se importando, apenas os amigos sabiam do segredo mais profundo um do outro: gostavam de garotos, ou ao menos tinham curiosidade sobre o assunto.

Tal fato causava medo nos adolescentes de serem descobertos por alguém que não devia saber sobre o assunto. Ou seja, qualquer pessoa.

Quando bufou frustrado e fechou o aparelho, uma fumaça branca saiu pelos lábios ao mesmo tempo que o guardava outra vez. Ergueu o olhar e automaticamente olhou ao redor, já sem esperança do melhor amigo estar perto. Por isso foi surpreendido pela figura inusitada de alguém virando a esquina às pressas. Não precisou de muito para reconhecê-lo, usava um terno preto como o seu e não parecia nem um pouco alguém que tinha tudo sob controle. Junmyeon sorriu, e já nem sabia se era por ele finalmente chegar, se era por achar engraçada daquela cena ou se era simplesmente por… ver Yixing.

— Xing, cuidado! — gritou — A rua está muito congelada, você vai…

Não foi preciso terminar. No mesmo instante o chinês caiu para trás e deu de costas no asfalto gelado. De fato foi engraçado, e mesmo rindo sem o menor remorso, Jun correu para salvar o garoto que gemia de dor no chão.

— Olha, não podemos dizer que eu não avisei — Segurou uma de suas mãos e a outra apoiou no ombro do rapaz, puxando em um impulso para levantá-lo.

— Avisou tarde demais, Myeonnie… — O resmungo enjoado do garoto fez o mais velho dali revirar os olhos pensando no drama que aquilo exalava, embora não fosse ele que tivesse acabado de ganhar um baque seco do chão duro e gelado. As costas de Yixing congelavam!

— Vamos dizer que é para combinar com o fato de você também ter vindo tarde demais.

Os olhos do chinês arregalaram em surpresa, ele até mesmo parou de bater a mão livre na bunda para tirar a neve grudada. O pânico nítido que aquela expressão exalava fez o garoto rir maldoso no meio da rua deserta, sentindo que agora sim o troco completo pelo atraso havia sido cobrado.

— Tarde demais?! Que horas são?? — deu voltas no lugar como se procurasse algo, e justamente por não encontrar nada, nem um sinal de vida humana, sentiu que desmaiaria ali mesmo. Ai sua visão! Ai sua visão!! Estava tudo escurecendo, tinha absoluta certeza! — JUNMYEON O BAILE ACABOU?!

Junmyeon riu. Riu alto e sem a menor pena de achar graça naquele desespero tão palpável. Céus, Yixing era tão exagerado e desesperado, como podia?! Certamente seus pais não o deixariam sair depois do fim do baile, ou ele realmente achava que o caminho de casa até ali durou horas? Uma das mãos do Kim permanecia apoiada no ombro do amigo enquanto a outra cobria a barriga que se dobrava de tanto rir.

— O que você tanto ri?? Cadê todo mundo?! — questionou assustado.

— Xing, seu dramático! — Recuperou a postura enquanto secava uma lágrima que estava prestes a escorrer do canto de um dos olhos, ainda dando risos mais contidos — São só sete e dez.

— Sete e dez?! — Novamente de olhos estalados, dessa vez parecia que seu cérebro encontrava-se em um misto de recuperação com tentativas de compreender a realidade. Depois de alguns segundos, a fumaça branca saía de sua boca em um suspiro de puro alívio. — Meu bom Deus, Junmyeon — Mão no coração, aquilo foi quase como uma ameaça de infarto — Esse foi o atraso mais rápido na minha vida!

Ganhou um leve tapa no ombro enquanto se recompunha, e assistiu Junmyeon dar as costas para caminhar em direção o salão. Não demorou mais nem um segundo para apertar o passo e poder seguir ao seu lado.

— Devo me sentir honrado por ser seu atraso mais rápido?

— Pelo menos não é o mais demorado.

Como o esperado, do lado de dentro do ginásio a temperatura era completamente outra e bastava passar pela porta pra notar. Ainda parados no alto da escada — depois da porta pesada quase arrastar Junmyeon sozinha na hora de fechar —, observavam os rostos conhecidos: todos pareciam estar se divertindo, os garotos com seus ternos e as garotas com vestidos, em grande maioria, de única cor. Em certo ponto avistaram uma grande mesa cheia de comidas e algumas bacias de ponche, a barriga de Yixing reagiu imediatamente o fazendo questionar se poderiam começar a noite naquele espaço. Afinal, saco vazio não para em pé, quem dirá dançar. Imediatamente reconheceram a voz de BoA tocando alto, ambos compartilhando silenciosamente do pensamento do quão humilhante era se formar ao som de uma garota mais nova que eles, com carreira promissora dentro e fora da Coreia.

Um leve formigar surgiu nas bochechas do chinês quando sua mão foi repentinamente segurada por Junmyeon, e sem tempo para pensar em qualquer coisa já era arrastado escada abaixo.

Nenhum dos dois era bom em dançar, mas também não era como se um deles ligasse pra isso. Riam um do outro e dos passos que inventavam, das caras e bocas que Yixing fazia sempre que realizava um movimento duvidoso demais comparado aos outros ao redor. Ainda assim ninguém dava bola, era apenas um bando de adolescentes comemorando o fato de que nunca mais precisariam voltar às aulas, ao menos não as do colegial. Alguns iriam para a faculdade, outros já estavam prontos para se afundarem em trabalhos de tempo integral. Talvez um ou dois possuíam planos de intercâmbio, embora nenhum deles de fato soubessem o que realmente queriam para o futuro. Eram jovens demais, o mundo ainda parecia perigoso demais. Depois daquela noite animada, precisariam crescer definitivamente. Sem mais, nem menos. Apenas crescer.

Yixing gostava de inflar o peito para dizer que já tinha decidido seu curso, como se aquilo fosse a mesma coisa de ter um diploma em mãos e carteira assinada. “Querer” pode ser um passo muito pequeno para muita gente; _querer não é poder._ Todavia Zhang via isso como um salto, principalmente quando ouvia os colegas se martirizando por não saber qual próximo passo dar, ou quando encontrava adultos que cursaram algo qualquer apenas para ingressar na universidade movidos a pressão, seja da família, da sociedade ou deles mesmos. Yixing queria ser arquiteto, e ponto. Quando não estava estudando, passava horas na biblioteca folheando livros de arquitetura, arriscando uns rabiscos aqui e ali e apontando fotos para Junmyeon, sempre declarando: — _Olha esse aqui, não é bonito?? Os meus serão ainda melhores!_

Ambos sabiam que sim.

Já Junmyeon, apesar de não ter se afundado tanto em estudos naquele ano como o amigo, pensava bastante sobre o assunto. Seus pais falavam muito sobre psicologia, e talvez fosse influência de um tio psicólogo bem sucedido, pais querem ver filhos bem sucedidos. Em alguns feriados o mandavam para a casa dele, tinham esperança de que, com a convivência, Junmyeon criaria interesse pela profissão e desejaria seguir os passos do tio.

Sinceramente? Era um saco. Não os dias que dormia na casa dele, porque na verdade era um bom tio (sempre deixava Jun encher as panquecas de molho e tomar sorvete em dias frios), o problema era que quando entrava no escritório e via aquele tanto de livros grossos com títulos chatos e capas sem graça, não sentia o menor ânimo a respeito. Seu negócio mesmo era a cozinha, e mesmo que os pais torcessem o nariz por imaginarem o filho cogitando uma carreira naquele ramo, nunca reclamaram de quando ele tomava as rédeas na cozinha e preparava uma janta de raspar o prato e repetir.

Quando _Perfect Man_ do _Shinhwa_ começou tocar pelo salão, Junmyeon parou aquilo que chamavam de dança, ofegante e com as bochechas doendo de tanto rir. Seu topete que passou horas preparando sequer estava mais por lá, e ainda assim continuava deslumbrante, ao menos na visão de Yixing.

— Você está com sede? — questionou já olhando ao redor — Acho que vou pegar algo pra gente, fica aqui.

Rapidamente se afastou correndo, deixando Zhang sozinho à espera. Era diferente estar parado no meio de uma pista de dança, sem via das dúvidas era bem melhor se sacudir sem pensar no amanhã, porque agora sentia que estava sendo um alvo bem maior de possíveis olhares. Não que tivesse algo de importante para olharem, mas analise bem: era o único sozinho no meio daquela multidão animada.

Por sorte Junmyeon logo voltou, com uma cara esquisita enquanto cheirava o próprio copo e estendia outro para o mais novo.

— O que foi? — Ergueu o recipiente até o nariz e também cheirou, em uma falha tentativa de entender o que o amigo fazia.

— Não sei — respondeu e deu de ombros — Lá na mesa o cheiro estava mais forte.

— Cheiro?

— É, um cheiro estranho — Ergueu o olhar — Mas não deve ser nada, bebe aí.

Logo no primeiro gole concluíram que não tinha essa de ser nada. _Com certeza_ era algo, e bem forte. Tossiram simultaneamente, Yixing apoiando a mão livre no peito próximo a garganta e com o rosto contorcido, enquanto Jun voltava a cheirar o copo.

— Puta merda, acho que batizaram isso aqui.

— Você _acha?_ — Zhang ergueu a sobrancelha. O momento que se encararam foi curto, mas havia uma ligação já bem trabalhada entre eles, aquela que só melhores amigos entendem.

Não diziam uma palavra sequer, só que isso não significava que muitas ideias eram compartilhadas, trabalhadas e aceitas por ambos os lados. Tudo finalizou com sorrisos presunçosos nascendo no canto dos lábios e a corrida que fizeram juntos até a mesa para encherem os copos até a boca. Se alguém tinha se arriscado e conseguido com sucesso adentrar o baile com bebidas alcoólicas, correndo sério risco de se encrencar feio, e ainda assim compartilhou com todos ali, que tipo de pessoas os dois seriam se não agradecessem fazendo um ótimo uso?!

Voltaram a dançar e dessa vez com os corpos bem mais quentes, só não sabiam se era pelo efeito do álcool vindo a tona ou pelas constantes idas e vindas da pista para a mesa, onde claro não deixavam passar os quitutes que encontravam por ali. Xing se divertia com as análises do mais velho, como se ele já fosse um cozinheiro com anos de formação e experiência: — _Eca, esse é tão seco. E esse? Tempero muito forte! Esse aqui podia ter ficado mais tempo no forno. Oh… Esse é bom. Mas “bom” também não é lá grande coisa._

O lado bom de ver aquele jeito dele era que Jun sempre elogiava suas tentativas na cozinha, mesmo não se comparando aos excelentes pratos que o Kim era capaz de bolar. Yixing era o total oposto naquele quesito e o que tinha de melhor para oferecer ao melhor amigo quando este ia à sua casa era lamen, do instantâneo. Iludia-se pensando que mesmo assim ficava bom, mas Myeon sempre pensava “ainda está duro” ou “ficou tempo demais na panela”, embora sorrisse dizendo o quão saboroso estava só pra ver o sorriso contente do mais novo.

Animados e cheios da adrenalina por fazerem algo errado longe dos adultos, sofreram o pequeno baque da noite: toda agitação do pop nacional que estourava nas paradas parou repentinamente, e como um balde de água fria a batida lenta os deixou tão zonzos quanto aquele ponche doce estava sendo capaz de deixar. Observaram ao redor, cada um colava com seu par partilhando sorrisos cúmplices e encaixando perfeitamente os corpos, que logo balançavam de um lado para o outro. Yixing viu até mesmo algumas testas se encostando, outros tímidos viravam o rosto, mas mesmo assim entravam na atmosfera romântica que veio sabe-se lá de onde.

Encararam-se outra vez, cada um achando ser o único a sentir o estômago embrulhar e a dúvida surgir na mente: e agora? Deveriam dançar mais próximos também? Aquilo seria demais, mas e se… E se fizesse uma gracinha para descontrair? Ninguém ligaria.

Mas veja bem, nem Yixing e nem Junmyeon queriam fazer gracinhas naquele momento. Se fosse para dançar daquela forma, queriam algo marcante, inesquecível, ainda que nenhum deles tivesse coragem de expôr isso.

— Eu acho que é melhor a gente sair daqui.

— Aham. — o chinês concordou. Observou os colegas uma última vez antes que, no fundo do salão, mesmo com a iluminação baixa, pudesse avistar uma porta. Haviam entrado pela porta dos fundos do ginásio da escola, mas ainda existia aquela que dava para os corredores muito bem conhecidos. Dessa forma lembrou de um lugar que sempre ia estudar em algumas trocas de aula, isso quando Junmyeon se ocupava com alguma outra atividade do clube de culinária e doméstica que fazia parte — essa foi uma conquista muito difícil, inclusive. Sua mãe, e principalmente seu pai, foram contra e ameaçaram intervir pessoalmente diversas vezes, mas o rapaz era firme e não descansou até ter o que queria. Colocou o nome na lista e só os avisou depois que saiu da primeira aula que teve.

Foi sua vez de agarrar a mão do amigo, e convocando com um retórico “vem comigo” saiu em disparada pedindo uma licença aqui e ali, desviando de casais melosos que sequer prestavam atenção ao redor e finalmente tomando distância de todos. Por sorte a porta estava destrancada, e o Kim confiava demais no rapaz para precisar questionar onde iriam. Apenas o acompanhava, ansioso para o que fariam. Os copos vermelhos ainda estavam nas mãos, com o líquido roxo cobrindo pouco menos da metade, mas quando começaram subir a escada depois de virarem em três corredores, já encontravam-se vazios.

— Onde isso vai dar?

— No terraço — respondeu simples, como se fosse um canto como outro qualquer. — Eu vinha aqui quando você estava no grupo, por isso atrasava.

— Xing, você _sempre_ atrasa.

A passagem era estreita, por isso Junmyeon ia atrás sendo guiado pelo chinês até que uma porta foi aberta no topo, como o prometido dando para o telhado plano da escola. Tão solitário, silencioso e, claro, gelado. Cruzaram os braços na altura do peito, os dentes do mais velho começaram a bater já nem se lembrando como o mundo congelava do lado de fora. Mesmo assim, nenhum deles cogitou dar meia volta. Bem familiarizado com o local, foi Zhang que vasculhou até encontrar um caixote e arrastar para perto da beirada, mas não tão perto para que pudesse causar um acidente indesejado. Sentou em uma ponta, sendo acompanhado do mais velho que sentou ao lado colado a si, em uma falha tentativa de sentir-se mais aquecido.

Não falaram nada depois disso, por longos minutos apenas encararam a cidade que estendia ao longe e desfrutaram da presença um do outro. Em determinado momento os copos foram deixados no chão, um dentro do outro, então o silêncio prosseguiu. Ao longe um cachorro começou latir, um latido grosso e contínuo, enquanto do outro lado uma buzina soou uma única vez. A neve não caía mais, o que era bom, então tudo se mantinha do mesmo jeito com o passar dos minutos.

Apesar de estarem confortáveis, ambos queriam falar. Junmyeon mesmo abria sua boca algumas vezes, silenciosamente puxava um pouco de ar e deixava por isso mesmo. Yixing umedecia os lábios frequentemente e mordia o canto da boca. Estavam ansiosos, e nem sabiam o que tanto queriam dizer. Foi Zhang que encarou o amigo e quebrou aquela parede imaginária que surgiu:

— Suas bochechas estão vermelhas.

— Estão?? — Seu tom era preocupado e surpreso — Espero que isso diminua até eu voltar pra casa, imagina se eu chego bêbado?

Riram baixo. A senhora Kim surtaria, sem via das dúvidas. Yixing continuou puxando assunto:

— Como você acha que vai ser? Sabe, amanhã.

— Não faço a mínima. Acho que tudo vai continuar a mesma coisa, pelo menos até o Natal.

— Não comemoramos isso lá em casa, Myeon — lembrou.

— Então o ano novo. É fim de ano, Xing. A vida só começa de novo depois dos fogos da virada. — E deu uma leve batida de ombros ao impulsionar o corpo para o lado. — Você pensa demais no futuro, o que tanto planeja?

— Só quero evitar problemas. Me sinto mais seguro sabendo que sei o que vou fazer aqui e ali. — Curvou um pouco o corpo sobre o próprio colo, ainda analisando a cidade iluminada pelas luzes dos postes.

— Você não pode se garantir assim, porque ainda depende do que pode acontecer ao redor. Um passinho que eu der agora pode mudar tudo na sua vida.

— Que exagero — Sorriu de canto e encarou o amigo — Acha que tem esse poder todo, é?

— Mas claro — respondeu e apontou com a cabeça para a beirada do terraço — Se eu te empurro daqui, acabo com pelo menos metade dos seus planos. Senão todos.

— Por Deus! — Se recompôs endireitando a postura, mas Junmyeon ria — Você é péssimo, Junmyeon.

— Não ligo — E mostrou a língua, tão tranquilo que nem parecia prestes a congelar. Também endireitou a postura, pegando Yixing de surpresa ao questionar: — Eu estou nos seus planos futuros, Xing?

Era como se Yixing pudesse ouvir o próprio coração batendo mais forte no mesmo segundo, acelerando à medida que via o sorriso estampado naquele rosto tão delicado e gracioso. As bochechas cheias rosadas pelo álcool ingerido e a franja de volta raspando na testa conforme o vento batia. A pouca iluminação não era capaz de impedir Zhang de captar cada detalhe tão bem desenhado naquele garoto.

Nem percebeu quando parou de tremer. Seu corpo estava tão quente, não chegou a raciocinar que era pelo sangue correndo rapidamente pelas veias conforme o coração acelerava. Se Junmyeon estava em seus planos? Sim, estava. Só não sabia explicar para o amigo o fato dele estar sempre em posições tão confusas. Ora o via sendo seu melhor amigo por muito tempo — e na certa era aquilo que ele queria saber, correto? —, ora se pegava observando casais mais velhos juntos e se perguntando um “como seria se?”. Porque quando confessou ao menor seu enorme segredo da curiosidade de beijar garotos, foi uma forma de confessar sua curiosidade de beijar ele, mesmo que Jun não tenha entendido o recado, ocupado demais em digerir a informação e contar que também já pensara naquilo algumas vezes.

Pode ter parecido muito tempo, mas foram poucos segundos que o Kim até pensou ser o amigo fazendo graça cogitando uma resposta positiva ou negativa. Só que quando deram por si, Yixing já estava próximo até demais. E antes que o coreano pudesse reagir, os lábios gelados colados aos seus causou um choque por todo seu corpo.

Agora era Junmyeon que pensava em mil questões diferentes, que parava de tremer e percebia o quão agitado seu estômago estava. Aquilo significava o quê? Que Yixing estava bêbado? Só podia ser. Nunca havia beijado nem uma garota, quem dirá um menino, e logo alguém que via todos os dias! Agora sim a dúvida de como tudo seria no dia seguinte parecia um monstro em sua mente confusa. Novamente pareceu ser tempo demais, porém desde o momento da sua pergunta até o afastar do rosto num estalo baixo, não havia se passado nem dois minutos completos, talvez nem um.

— Me desculpa! — Yixing pediu rapidamente, pensando ter feito a maior burrada da sua vida. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, diferente do mais velho que permanecia em choque. Zhang continuava no seu desespero: — Me desculpa, Myeon. Eu… Eu não sei o que me deu — Esfregou a mão quente no rosto e depois as afundou no cabelo, Jun assistia tudo paralisado na mesma posição. — Você está bravo, não está? Eu sei que sim, puta merda eu sou um imbecil.

Seu desespero era nítido e sincero, sabia que muito provavelmente não teria mais o melhor amigo do seu lado. Então Junmyeon estava certo, um simples passo muda a vida da gente em escalas inimagináveis, e não precisava mais incluir sua amizade nos seus intermináveis planos. Teria sido melhor se Jun o tivesse arremessado do telhado como havia dito.

Enquanto se lamentava e se desculpava entre gaguejos ansiosos, Kim Junmyeon cansou de se conter tanto na vida como fazia, e decidiu que ali agiria como sempre agiu sobre sua faculdade, o clube, o trabalho e o celular: apenas faria o que tinha vontade. Por isso segurou o rosto daquele rapaz eufórico e o calou com um segundo beijo.

Beijou Zhang Yixing e seu beijo foi um calmante tão natural e poderoso que nunca mais na sua vida o garoto conheceria um melhor. Sentiu quando o corpo dele tranquilizou entre suas mãos, gradativamente. De olhos fechados, não se preocupavam mais com o amanhã ou o próximo ano; se os dois queriam conhecer aquilo _agora,_ então não tinha o que temer.

Perdidos no que fazer, seguiram apenas o que ouviam dizer por aí e se arriscaram aprofundar mais as coisas. As línguas quentes se encontraram tímidas e desajeitadas, mas nenhum deles ligou quando os dentes bateram de leve. Mesmo que não se lembrasse daquele detalhe posteriormente, o Kim sentiu as mãos maiores que as suas segurando seus pulsos, mas não como um sinal de que ele se afastaria, na verdade era apenas uma garantia de que continuaria ali.

Nunca beijaram na vida, mas parecia o certo a se fazer ali. Se consolavam mentalmente dizendo que o ponche batizado havia sido o grande impulso para que aquilo acontecesse — mesmo que aquele sorriso que Junmyeon abria entre o selar fosse suficiente para que Yixing perdesse completamente o rumo da sua vida sempre tão bem arquitetada.

Estalos baixos ecoavam vez ou outra, a respiração do Kim resvalava em sua pele e tudo parecia estar bem. Não queria que Jun afastasse tão logo, era gostoso estar ali e mil vezes melhor do que pensou ser possível. Seu corpo apenas reagiu, chegando mais perto e descendo as mãos em uma carícia pelos braços cobertos, até chegar no quadril que guiou para que virasse mais na sua direção.

A noite estava fria demais, os ponteiros do relógio já chegavam perto de marcar nove horas e a temperatura tinha caído mais um grau. Esperar por Yixing havia valido a pena. E se começasse uma nevasca ali mesmo, continuaria valendo a pena. Porque seu beijo era bom, e seu toque que alisava entre o terno e a camisa social passava uma sensação acolhedora que nunca havia sentido antes. As línguas se enroscavam no próprio ritmo, já sua destra afundou nos fios curtos na nuca do mais novo causando arrepios gostosos e mais ansiedade pelo novo.

A grande porta atrás deles se abriu.


	2. Nove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ela disse: voltarei todas as quintas  
> Vocês ganharam: atualização dois meses depois
> 
> Não tenho uma defesa, foi só eu embaralhada mesmo sem computador, sem emocional e com mil prazos para lidar em fests-
> 
> Mas a atualização veio (ainda sem betagem devida)!!! E eu espero que vocês ainda estejam aqui :(

* * *

  
A chuva caía forte do lado de fora, raios e trovões pintavam a noite com clarões de dar arrepios; em algum lugar, galhos de uma árvore batiam em uma janela fazendo uma criança chorar e correr para a cama dos pais. E não muito longe dali, outra árvore caía com a força das rajadas de vento, interditando uma rua e levando alguns fios de energia consigo. Era uma noite que pedia para qualquer um ficar em casa, entretanto o carro de Yixing entrava na garagem às exatas onze da noite.

Junmyeon foi o primeiro a sair, batendo a porta do veículo com força antes de subir as escadas que davam para a entrada da cozinha. Ainda dentro do carro, Yixing gritava sua resposta para o último argumento do Kim que revirou os olhos com uma risada soprada e desacreditada. Tinha o sobretudo bege dobrado sobre um de seus braços, e quando abriu a porta que levava para o cômodo escuro, apenas tirou os sapatos e os deixou de canto, adentrando sem se preocupar em ligar o interruptor ao lado.

— Você é inacreditável, Yixing — retrucou sabendo que o maior estava logo atrás, ainda subindo a escada — Inacreditável, egoísta, mesquinho.

— Uau, vai encher de elogios agora? — zombou, já parado no batente. O chinês esticou o braço e ligou o interruptor, enfim iluminando a cozinha planejada.

— É o que você é! — Junmyeon praticamente gritou, virando-se rapidamente na direção do homem, apontando-lhe o dedo indicador. — Um grande de um egoísta que só pensa no próprio umbigo! — Então virou na direção do armário e abriu uma das portas, pegando uma taça em meio as louças.

Yixing não havia dado um passo sequer, nem para retirar o calçado. O jeito que o mais velho estava agindo naquela noite ultrapassava todos os desentendimentos que tiveram nos últimos meses. Nem acreditava que era seu marido ali, diante de seus olhos.

— Como você tem coragem de dizer isso tudo, sabendo que eu adiei uma reunião super importante pensando nesse jantar que _você_ queria?! — questionou atônito, soltando um sopro de ar antes de prosseguir: — Eu remarquei ela pensando nesse jantar, pensando em _você!_

Em resposta, o Kim revirou os olhos junto de uma risada carregada de sarcasmo. A destra apoiava no mármore frio da bancada no centro da cozinha, e a canhota sobre o próprio quadril. Yixing não via nada de cômico em seus esforços, Junmyeon nunca parecia satisfeito com o que recebia e isso andava sendo exaustivo, _realmente_ exaustivo.

— Qual a graça?

— A graça?! Não, nenhuma!

Mas o sorriso irônico estampado no rosto dizia o contrário, e por isso que enquanto o assistia ir até a geladeira, já esperava tudo que viria: Jun abriria a porta, pegaria a garrafa de vinho e depois retornaria para a bancada, onde encheria sua taça e enfim liberaria seu veneno. E foi exatamente o que fez, nessa mesma ordem, prosseguindo a fala ao erguer a taça em um brinde solitário.

— Só tinha me esquecido de como Zhang Yixing havia salvo a pátria essa noite, levando seu pobre esposo, Zhang Junmyeon, para um jantar do qual precisou implorar para acontecer nas _duas últimas semanas!_ — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando diretamente o mais novo para finalizar: — Mas claro, esse detalhe nós deixamos em letras miúdas no final dos créditos, quando temos certeza de que ninguém mais vai estar assistindo essa grande obra da Marvel.

Aquele discurso deixou Yixing sem reação. Encontrava-se em completo choque, podia sentir sua mente zonza. Assim, todos os seus esforços naquela noite passaram como um filme na sua mente: a reunião adiada, a empresa que deixou mais cedo para conseguir buscar Junmyeon no trabalho, o vinho caro que escolheu apenas porque _o Kim_ amava vinhos. Comeram aquela noite sem olhar os preços no cardápio, e ainda assim fez questão de pagar toda a conta sozinho.

Dirigiu em meio um fim de mundo que desabava do lado de fora, para chegar em casa e ser chamado de egoísta pelo cara por quem havia feito tudo aquilo. Cada palavra proferida cheia de sarcasmo o atingiu em cheio, era capaz de sentir a mágoa formando-se dentro do seu peito. Nenhuma resposta coerente surgiu em sua mente depois daquilo.

Então apenas fez o que bem quis: não se preocupou em tirar o calçado, e que se dane se Junmyeon odiava aquilo, não ficaria nem mais um segundo na sua presença. Recusava-se a ficar ali levando de graça, estava tarde e ele tinha trabalho na manhã seguinte. Apressado, atravessou o cômodo em direção a sala.

Kim nem com o olhar o acompanhou, preferiu ficar ali, estagnado, encarando a garrafa verde escura. Depois de alguns segundos, a porta do quarto bateu extremamente forte ao longe, arrancando do homem na cozinha mais um riso vazio de humor. Já imaginava que a discussão acabaria daquela forma, Yixing era infantil demais e _sempre_ sairia batendo os pés como uma criança mimada indo se trancar no quarto.

Se perguntava se os funcionários da empresa dele conheciam aquele lado. Não era nada provável que um CEO sempre trajado a terno e gravata, que resolvia assuntos tão delicados com prudência e calmaria, tratasse seu casamento com tanto desprezo. Não os culpava também, Yixing era ótimo em esconder aquele lado mesquinho quando o convinha.

Há não muito tempo havia visto aquilo pessoalmente, quando Yixing achou que seria uma ótima ideia atender chamadas de trabalho em um jantar que prometeram que seria apenas íntimo. O combinado era simples: nada de falar do serviço, de problemas ou qualquer outra coisa que não fosse eles. Kim iludiu-se com a ideia de que daria certo, mas depois da terceira chamada atendida — que durou vinte minutos — foi impossível não se fechar. Ficou calado o resto da noite, comeu o básico e negou todo o resto. Não tinha mais apetite, só queria sua casa.

Junmyeon encheu a taça novamente e tampou a garrafa com a rolha. De uma só vez, virou todo o conteúdo vermelho na boca, deixando o leve amargor descer pela garganta.

Depois de cada um tomar seu banho, o clima seguia pesado. Nenhum dos homens falou mais nada, nem sobre a briga, nem sobre qualquer coisa. Agiam como se estivessem sozinhos pela casa.

Entretanto, suas ações agora eram calmas, não batiam portas e nem agarravam objetos com força. Ainda assim o clima pesado sufocava o ambiente, a chuva caindo agressivamente do lado de fora da janela.

O quarto só não estava totalmente escuro pelas luzes dos abajures ligados, um em cada lado da cama. Yixing estava deitado, virado para fora da cama e com o celular em mãos. Já Jun, andava apenas de boxer pelo cômodo, procurando um pijama no guarda roupa.

Em situações como aquela, era inevitável pensar que em outros tempos sentiria os braços fortes do marido o envolvendo. Yixing odiava quando ele andava tão exposto pela casa, principalmente na hora de dormir. Dizia que roubava sua atenção, sendo inevitável não ir sentir de perto o calor da pele do Kim. E quando sentia, era inevitável não querer um beijo. E quando beijava, era inevitável não querer mais. E aquela ânsia que Zhang esbanjava sempre querendo mais, acabava com lençóis bagunçados e corpos suados. Muitas vezes Myeon fazia de propósito, sabia ganhar a atenção do marido. Sabia o que fazer, o que falar e o que usar para receber o que queria. Quando desejava toques íntimos, era só fazer aquilo, expôr seu corpo. Quando a carência apertava, bastava sentar ao lado dele e afundar o nariz no pescoço. Quando queria ver o sorriso do chinês, bastava aproximar, beijar sua testa e chamá-lo de "meu bem".

Olhou para trás, observando o rosto do marido iluminado pela mistura da luz amarelada do abajur e a luz branca vinda do celular. Ele nem piscava, mas não era porque Junmyeon roubava sua atenção. Estava focado em alguma outra coisa, digitando freneticamente. Provavelmente respondendo a um e-mail de trabalho, ou enviando uma de suas enormes mensagens para o grupo de funcionários. O Kim bufou, aquela noite não podia terminar de forma mais frustrante.

Talvez aquele fosse o problema, não sabia mais como conquistar Yixing. Tornou-se alguém desinteressante, nada do que fazia era novo. Era isso, Kim Junmyeon deixou-se cair na rotina, não inovou em nada nos seus pedidos e provocações. Zhang apenas cansou, enjoou. O trabalho tornara-se muito mais chamativo do que ele, não podia culpá-lo totalmente.

Puxou o conjunto de seda vermelho e rapidamente se vestiu, naquele ponto já não esperava ganhar qualquer mísero olhar de Zhang. Sentou em seu lado da cama e apagou a luz antes de erguer a coberta e se deitar. Ao menos isso foi percebido, pois percebeu que imediatamente Yixing também apagou seu abajur e diminuiu o brilho da tela do aparelho. Isso o fez questionar-se se o mais novo ainda se preocupava de alguma forma. Será que manteve o próprio abajur ligado por ver que estava se arrumando para deitar? Será que diminuiu o brilho da tela para não incomodá-lo?

Encarando o teto com as mãos dobradas sobre o abdômen, notou como caçava migalhas de preocupação para se sentir amado.

— Dorme, Yixing — sussurrou calmo, fechando seus olhos antes de continuar — Pare de trabalhar ao menos para dormir.

Não soube dizer se havia sido ignorado ou se Yixing apenas terminava o que fazia para atender seu pedido, mas cerca de dois minutos depois, mergulhados no puro silêncio, ouviu quando o celular foi posto sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

Nenhum desejo de boa noite foi pronunciado por qualquer um dos homens, mas nenhum deles se importou com isso, porque há muito tempo algo tão simples deixou de fazer parte da rotina diária, principalmente em noites como aquela.

Incomodado com a sensação de ter as costas do marido viradas para si, o imitou, virando o corpo na direção do resto do quarto.

Mesmo com a chuva torrencial devastando a cidade, não foi difícil para o casal pegar no sono. Dentro deles uma tempestade muito mais intensa os assombrava, e já estavam acostumados demais com aquilo para se incomodarem com alguns raios do lado de fora.

Depois de uma noite que causou destruição por toda cidade, o dia amanheceu ensolarado. O céu em um azul de perder de vista, os pássaros cantando alegremente. Agora reinava a tranquilidade, e Junmyeon já tomava seu café da manhã sozinho na pequena mesa da sala de estar.

Usava um roupão azul marinho que passava dos joelhos, estes que estavam erguidos por ter os pés apoiados no assento. Uma caneca branca com desenhos de pegadas de gatinhos estampados na porcelana continha o café com leite que preparou para si. Soprava a fumaça que subia, parando apenas para pegar a torrada já comida pela metade, e dar uma nova mordida. Não tinha sequer arrumado seu cabelo, o deixando totalmente bagunçado da mesma forma que estava quando acordou.

Os passos se aproximando não chamaram sua atenção, só podia ser uma única pessoa. Em instantes, Yixing tomava seu lugar do outro lado da mesa, em um estado bem diferente: terno, gravata vermelha, calça social e cabelos perfeitamente arrumados. Também nitidamente mais desperto. Jun o observava em silêncio; qual tinha sido a última vez que o viu com outras roupas mesmo?

O chinês foi rápido em suas ações. Colocou dois pães na torradeira e a ligou, de imediato pegou a jarra de suco, servindo-se no copo posto à sua espera. O marido já havia deixado tudo organizado, mesmo que não fosse tomar aquele suco, tampouco comer aquelas frutas que Yixing tanto gostava de comer de manhã e agora picava em seu prato. Mas ele não reparou nisso, _claro._

— Bom dia — enfim cumprimentou, adicionando cubinhos de mamão no prato.

— Bom dia…

O tom rouco chamou sua atenção, fazendo Zhang paralisar suas ações. E não, ele não estava atraído pelo jeito preguiçoso do mais velho, como sempre ficava antigamente. Desceu seu olhar para a posição do menor na cadeira, e no mesmo instante Kim soube o que significava.

Por isso abaixou as pernas e sentou direito.

Yixing voltou ao que fazia, e Junmyeon só conseguia pensar como ele era chato. Tudo bem que faziam refeição juntos, mas Myeon estava com preguiça, só queria ficar encolhido contra si próprio, antes que decidisse largar todas as obrigações da vida adulta e voltar à cama.

— Desculpe — murmurou, não recebendo nenhuma resposta em troca. Então apenas manteve o silêncio e apoiou a caneca na mesa, colocando na boca o restante da torrada.

— Não vai trabalhar?

— Vou, sim — respondeu ainda mastigando.

— E ainda está assim? — questionou e encarou confuso o marido, segurando um garfo com fruta espetada. O analisou por um tempo antes de abocanhar o quadradinho branco e voltar atenção para suas ações ágeis.

Junmyeon respirou fundo. Não era como se fosse seu primeiro dia de trabalho e precisasse fazer tudo em um piscar de olhos pelo receio de se atrasar, estava mais que acostumado com aquela rotina. Quase todas as manhãs tomava café daquela forma, despreocupado, fazia parte do seu despertar. Yixing devia saber disso depois de tanto tempo.

— Não estou com pressa — respondeu baixo, analisando o homem a frente que agia no completo oposto, como se fosse perder o próximo ônibus a qualquer momento e assim estivesse propício a levar bronca de um superior.

Sentia falta de cafés da manhã mais energéticos, e não se referia a alimentação, e sim a conversas tranquilas com o esposo. Gostavam de contar o que pretendiam realizar durante o dia e fazer planos de como relaxar no fim de semana. Agora sequer sabia se Yixing teria uma reunião pela tarde ou se poderia chegar um pouco mais tarde em casa, também não sabia se ele estava trabalhando em algum projeto ou se conversou com algum investidor novo nos últimos dias. Mas queria saber, queria fazer parte da vida de Yixing.

Umedecendo os lábios, sentindo-se um tanto nervoso, resolveu arriscar puxar assunto:

— Eu… — O tom quase inaudível foi interrompido, prosseguindo mais alto depois de pigarrear — Anda rolando uns boatos de que um crítico vai visitar alguns restaurantes da região essa semana.

— É?

— Aham — Mordiscou o canto da boca — Se ele for no _Le Poivre_ e aprovar o prato, ganhamos mais uma estrela.

— Hm… — murmurou vago, olhando para a tela do celular apoiado sobre a mesa. Passava o dedo por ela sem parar, algumas vezes digitava algo apenas com o indicador. — Isso é bom.

— Só isso que tem a dizer?

Yixing ergueu o olhar na direção do esposo, piscando perdido algumas vezes. Será que não havia entendido algo e precisava dizer mais?

— Hã… É bom, não é? Assim você pode ter três.

— Três o quê? — Junmyeon indagou confuso.

— Estrelas.

Um suspiro fundo foi solto pelo Kim ao ouvir a resposta.

— _Le Poivre_ _já tem_ três estrelas, Yixing.

Péssima, péssima, péssima ideia! Teria sido melhor que ficasse de boca calada. Já sabia que Yixing andava pouco ligando para sua vida, tinha mesmo que ter ido buscar essa confirmação? Perdeu qualquer apetite que restava e se levantou, levando consigo a pouca louça que havia sujado.

— Bom… — Zhang continuou, retomando sua atenção para o celular enquanto o marido lavava a própria louça na pia — Eu me confundi.

— Claro, tudo bem.

O tom baixo chamou, novamente, a atenção do chinês que ergueu o olhar, encarando as costas do Kim.

— Qual é, Junmyeon? Eu acabei de acordar, dá um desconto.

— Tudo bem, Yixing.

O chinês revirou os olhos.

— Eu estou com a cabeça cheia, cheio de e-mails para responder. Sócio mandando mensagem logo cedo, secretária cobrando resposta sobre mensagens em plena madrugada. Tenho projeto para supervisionar, contratos para ler e uma empresa inteira para cuidar! Vai _mesmo_ me cobrar desse jeito por causa de uma estrelinha no nome do seu restaurante?!

Junmyeon desligou a torneira e respirou fundo, tão fundo que sentiu o peito doer — só não sabia se era pelo excesso de ar ou pela mágoa de ter seu esforço diminuído daquela forma por quem menos esperava. Virou levemente o corpo, apenas o suficiente para poder encarar Yixing por cima do ombro.

— Eu disse _tudo bem, Yixing._ — repetiu firme, mantendo a troca de olhares por arrastados segundos, até que o chinês se levantou nitidamente irritado, deixando sobre a mesa o prato ainda com frutas e o copo com suco pela metade.

* * *

Junmyeon estava sendo injusto demais.

Ele podia dizer _"tudo bem, Yixing"_ , mas era claro que aquela frase gritava que não estava _nada_ bem. Certamente ainda estava irritado pela noite anterior, e descontou em pleno café da manhã. Talvez agora ele estivesse mais aliviado, sendo o chefe amado por todos os cozinheiros do seu amado restaurante, cercado de amáveis clientes e um amável crítico que lhe daria mais uma bendita estrela. Que diferença fazia? Três, quatro, cinco... A comida continuava a mesma. Mesmo cardápio, mesmos temperos, mesmos clientes. Mas tudo bem, se confundiu. Bastava ser corrigido, qual o sentido de optar por fechar a cara logo cedo?

Se segurou para não bagunçar os cabelos em frustração. Ainda tinha um dia cheio pela frente, não podia seguir descabelado. Tentava focar sua atenção no presente, na tela do seu computador cheia de números distribuídos em uma planilha milimetricamente organizada, um ótimo trabalho feito pela sua secretária. Minsook nunca decepcionava, o que aliviava Yixing de tanto estresse acumulado; afinal, não precisava se preocupar em organizar mais uma coisa enquanto sua vida inteira estava de cabeça para baixo.

Imerso em meio a tantos gráficos e valores, tudo que ouviu fora da sua bolha foi a porta do seu escritório abrindo, e nem isso foi capaz de tirar seus olhos do aparelho a frente.

— Senhorita Kim, não ouvi meu telefone tocar — comentou enquanto digitava a quantidade de material que comprariam naquele mês, vendo diversas células modificando automaticamente com o quanto gastariam, quanto sobraria e quanto ficaria no estoque.

— _Desculpa, senhor Zhang. Eu achei que era o banheiro._

Yixing abriu um sorriso de canto ao ouvir a péssima tentativa de afinar uma voz grossa. Não resistiu soltar uma risada, e assim virou o rosto na direção do amigo.

— Eu me pergunto porquê ainda não te demiti, Jongdae.

— Porque eu sou um ótimo funcionário — respondeu confiante, caminhando até a única mesa posta ali. Mas não se sentou, apenas conferiu as horas no relógio de pulso e prosseguiu: — Eu estou indo almoçar. Você vem?

Zhang encarou a planilha, depois o amigo, a planilha novamente e desceu o olhar para o relógio no canto da tela. 13h25, seu estômago estava vazio depois do café da manhã pela metade. Podia ter pedido para Minsook levar algum lanche, mas não gostava muito de comer em serviço, muito menos de interrompê-lo

— Pode ir sem mim, Dae. Eu tenho que terminar de revisar a planilha, enviar uma cópia dos últimos contratos assinados e descer para acompanhar o andamento do projeto do senhor Yoon. E você sabe como ele é insuportável, se eu não mandar uma atualização hoje sobre a planta ele certamente va-

— Pelo amor, Yixing! — Jongdae interrompeu, os olhos arregalados estampando o rosto surpreso. Estava com Yixing há muitos anos, e embora tivesse acompanhado seu crescimento e mudanças, nunca se acostumava com _aquele_ Yixing. — Qual a diferença de fazer isso agora ou depois? Vai dar o mesmo tempo, vamos!

Atrevido, o Kim curvou-se e apertou o botão na tela do computador, a vendo desligar diante do patrão. Sabia que abusava, passou muitos anos ouvindo de Yixing que ali dentro eles eram estritamente profissionais. E até concordava, eram patrão e funcionário quando estavam em reunião, discutindo projetos ou em um jantar de negócios. Mas quando o assunto era Yixing procrastinando o almoço enquanto conversavam a sós, Jongdae queria que o profissionalismo fosse para o espaço!

— Qual foi a última vez que almoçamos juntos mesmo?

Yixing riu alto com a pergunta, principalmente porque a resposta correta seria: há uma semana. Afastou a cadeira e levantou-se, ajeitando o botão do terno.

— Essa frase pode ser facilmente dita por Kim Jongdae e Kim Junmyeon. Será algo do nome? "Kim" significa cobrança?

— Ih… Já estou vendo que o assunto da próxima hora vai ser daqueles…

Saíram em silêncio do escritório, cumprimentando a secretária com um aceno rápido de cabeça que já passava o aviso: apenas anote recados.

Sua sala ficava em uma espécie de mezanino. Ao saírem dela, um longo corredor continha apenas a mesa de Minsook perto da sua porta. Dali de cima, tinha visão da enorme área repleta de mesas com computadores. Algumas vezes parava ali, apoiado na grade para assistir o andamento da empresa.

Ao menos o bom humor havia voltado. Zhang carregava no rosto um sorriso enorme e andava com pressa e confiança, enquanto descia os degraus que o levava onde a maioria dos funcionários trabalhavam concentrados. Um ou dois voltavam do almoço, enquanto outros levantavam para tirar a merecida pausa. Piscava para alguns e brincava com outros dando alguns tapinhas nos ombros. O ambiente era leve, tranquilo, mas produtivo.

— Senhor Zhang, preciso da aprovação do senhor para uma modificação no projeto dos Oh — Um funcionário abordou enquanto sentava na cadeira, provavelmente voltando de sua pausa.

— Envia para o meu e-mail, Haesoo. Eu confiro assim que voltar — respondeu o rapaz sem parar de caminhar e, finalmente, a dupla de amigos passou pela enorme porta, livres do sons de teclado e toques de telefones.

Há um bom tempo, almoçar com Jongdae era um de seus programas mais relaxantes. Chegava ser engraçado o fato de terem passado anos se trombando nos corredores da escola, mas nunca tentando qualquer proximidade. Cada um tinha seu grupinho, e estavam satisfeitos com isso. Foi só na faculdade, quando ambos os rapazes sentiam-se perdidos por não conhecer ninguém ali, que seus olhos brilharam ao reencontrarem um rosto conhecido.

Sendo pura sorte ou ironia do destino, foi o bastante para unirem forças e seguirem juntos até a formatura.

De início, embora tenham ido para lugares diferentes quando começaram a praticar a tão sonhada profissão, foi em Jongdae que Yixing pensou quando planejou abrir a sua própria empresa. _Zhang Architetti_ começou tímida em um pequeno escritório alugado, e nem no centro da cidade era. Depois foi crescendo, Yixing era bom em negociar contratos e encaixar seu nome e o do amigo em eventos importantes, e Jongdae era ótimo com a lábia ao negociar pessoalmente. Seu sorriso sempre cativava quem quer que encontrassem, e por isso as parcerias passaram a chegar aos montes.

Juntos, desenharam o atual prédio em que a empresa funcionava. Passaram noites em claro, muitas vezes amanheciam sobre papéis e mais papéis cheios de rabiscos e anotações. Apesar de Jongdae ter seu próprio escritório naquele lugar, poderia também ter sua própria secretária e lidar com coisas maiores. Mas ele sempre foi firme na decisão de que jamais sairia do seu posto produtivo. Sua paixão era estar ali diante da sua mesa de produção, conversando com os clientes e apresentando ideias e mais ideias. Sua mente trabalhava demais. Se não colocasse toda sua criatividade em projetos, onde mais colocaria? Em planilhas de Excel? Definitivamente dispensava, gostava de pegar o lápis e desenhar suas maluquices que tiravam suspiros surpresos dos clientes.

Costumavam almoçar no mesmo restaurante de sempre, há uma quadra de onde trabalhavam, onde o self service nunca deixava por desejar. Com os pratos cheios, sentaram frente a frente em uma das mesas próximas à parede. Jongdae preferiu focar nas massas naquela tarde, pronto para devorar as fatias gordas de rocambole cheios de molho. Enquanto Yixing optava pela comida coreana, salivando em ver a carne de porco assada à sua espera.

— Vamos, desembucha. Nem precisa enrolar.

— O quê? — Yixing indagou confuso, ajeitando o _jeotgarak_ entre os dígitos.

— Junmyeon. O que está rolando? Brigaram de novo?

— E isso lá é alguma novidade, Dae? — Pegou uma tirinha da carne e levou à boca, encarando o amigo só para vê-lo revirar os olhos.

— Novidade não é. Mas que é preocupante… É.

— É normal — respondeu, prosseguindo antes de encher a boca outra vez, dessa vez com um pouco de repolho — Ele anda muito carente, isso está me incomodando.

— E você já tentou conversar sobre isso?

— Sobre ele estar carente ou sobre me incomodar? — Riu soprado — Fora de cogitação. Qualquer uma das opções vai levar a mais uma discussão, e eu não estou com tempo para isso.

Jongdae observava o amigo, mas sua falta de resposta não era apenas por estar mastigando. Tentava entender a situação, entender Yixing. Até onde sabia, Junmyeon sempre foi um cara carinhoso e amoroso. Nunca se incomodou quando virava a noite na casa deles trabalhando com Yixing em cima do projeto da própria empresa, ainda levava café para eles e sempre se preocupava em preparar uma boa refeição, mesmo que eles precisassem requentar tudo para comer em plena madrugada. Quando pediu desculpa ao outro Kim por aquilo, sentindo que incomodava a privacidade deles, Junmyeon sorriu enorme e disse que aquela era a casa de Jongdae também.

_— Um amigo do meu Xing jamais será um incômodo nessa casa, Dae. E somos amigos também, certo?_

— O que foi? — Yixing perguntou confuso, franzindo o cenho ao ver apenas uma sobrancelha de Jongdae erguida. Digamos que o Kim não era muito bom em disfarçar, e nem era preciso usar os anos de convivência como argumento de conhecê-lo bem demais.

— Jun sempre foi afetuoso, mas isso nunca pareceu um problema.

— Bom, deve ser porque antes ele não existia nada em troca — concluiu rapidamente — Hoje é diferente. Me sinto pressionado, Dae.

— Vocês deveriam conversar, ou isso vai acabar em coisa ruim.

— Deve ser só o tempo — refletiu, brincando com a comida com os hashis — Estamos casados há quatorze anos, mas juntos há… Dezenove? É o desgaste, não há casal que aguente.

— Sei não, hein — Dae murmurou, enchendo a boca de comida para disfarçar. Mas claro, o comentário duvidoso não passou despercebido por Yixing que respirou fundo e largou o _jeotgarak_ para encarar melhor o amigo.

— E o que você entende de relacionamentos em desgaste, Dae? — questionou, também arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Exatamente, meu caro amigo — o menor limpou o molho dos lábios com o guardanapo, falando animado como se estivesse justamente esperando _aquela_ pergunta — Não entendo nada! E sabe por quê?! — Yixing esperou a continuação — Porque eu estou em um relacionamento de oito anos, e estamos muitíssimos bem.

Zhang revirou os olhos e voltou a pegar os _jeotgarak_ com firmeza para continuar sua refeição, mas Jongdae prosseguiu mesmo que o amigo nitidamente não quisesse ouvir:

— Seulgi e eu podemos não ser exatamente os mesmos de anos atrás. Muita coisa muda. Nossa rotina muda, nossas manias mudam, tudo muda. Mas nosso amor não, e é _esse_ o ponto, meu amigo.

— Certo, então está dizendo que o meu amor pelo Junmyeon mudou?

— Isso só você pode me dizer, Xing — Kim levou mais um pouco de comida para à boca — Seu amor pelo Junmyeon mudou?

Yixing havia sido pego desprevenido com a pergunta. Permaneceu em silêncio encarando o amigo do outro lado da mesa, tendo tanto os olhos como os lábios abertos em surpresa. Quando desviou o olhar, inconscientemente buscava alguma resposta, embora não parecesse muito confiável buscar por sentimentos dentro de um prato de carne de porco.

Amava Junmyeon, certo? Ainda compartilhavam a mesma casa, as mesmas refeições e a mesma cama. Estavam juntos, carregava uma aliança no anelar com o nome dele gravado ao lado da frase _“vejo você em nosso futuro”._ Se não o amasse, não estariam vivendo nada daquilo ainda, mesmo diante de tantos desencontros;

— Pensar muito em situações assim nunca é muito legal — Dae observou, falando de boca cheia.

— Eu… Eu amo ele, Dae — murmurou quase inaudível, o que o fez limpar a garganta para prosseguir — Só estamos passando por uma crise.

— E o que está esperando para sair dela?

— Como se fosse fácil assim, né? Se eu soubesse o que fazer, não estaria vivendo ela por tanto tempo!

— Ok, vamos resolver isso agora então.

Enquanto Jongdae terminava de raspar o prato para comer até o último resquício, Yixing enchia o peito de ar. Pelo visto o amigo estava largando a carreira de arquiteto para virar psicólogo de casal, e não sabia se deveria confiar naquilo. Diferente do menor, seu apetite tinha ido por água abaixo, então apenas recostou na cadeira, afastou o prato com o restante do seu almoço e aguardou o que quer que fosse vir.

— Qual foi o motivo da briga de hoje? — indagou abafado contra o guardanapo que novamente usava para limpar a boca suja.

— Hm… Eu nem sei bem… — Contorceu a expressão, pensativo. Eram tantas brigas sem nexo algum que até se esquecia do estopim que levavam a elas. — Ah, sim! Foi depois que eu confundi quantas estrelas tem o restaurante dele.

— Hm… — O rapaz apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo sobre uma das mãos — Como foi isso?

— Ele disse que tem a possibilidade de um crítico ir no restaurante dele e ganhar mais uma estrela. Eu achei que ele teria três estrelas, mas… — Coçou a nuca — Ao que parece o _Le Poivre_ já tem três estrelas…

Dae bufou alto.

— Yixing, até eu sei disso. Nós saímos para comemorar quando ele ganhou a terceira estrela!

— Saímos? — Os olhos arregalados do CEO mostravam a surpresa genuína que ele carregava. Não se lembrava daquilo. Para ser sincero, sequer se lembrava quando Junmyeon anunciou a nova conquista.

— Sim! Você, Jun, Seulgi e eu. O Jun estava extremamente contente e você também — contava, e então abriu um sorriso com a memória revivendo em sua mente — Nos empolgamos tanto que decidimos entrar no carro e viajamos para Incheon só para jantarmos _samgyeopsal_. Não se lembra?

— Oh!

Arregalou mais os olhos — se é que era possível —, dessa vez por tudo vir como uma bala de canhão em sua mente. O restaurante em Incheon que servia aquele prato era o preferido do casal, pois apesar de ser um lugar simples, foi nele que Yixing pediu a mão do Kim em casamento. Tornou-se um ritual essencial comemorar grandes conquistas nele, assim como comemoraram a abertura da _Zhang Architetti_ e da compra do primeiro apartamento próprio que tiveram anos atrás. — Foi ideia dele mesmo! E a Seulgi topou na hora…

Torceu seu nariz. Céus… Aquela memória gritava na sua mente. A imagem de Junmyeon empolgado no sofá da casa deles, o encarando com os olhos brilhantes enquanto insistia _"vai amor, vai ser legal, vamos!"_. Não resistia aos pedidos do marido, e segurando seu queixo apenas com o indicador, sussurrou rente seus lábios: _"tudo o que meu cozinheiro preferido quiser"_.

Talvez tenha sido um dos últimos momentos de tranquilidade que tiveram no casamento, e agora estava soterrado pela avalanche de problemas que foram se acumulando durante o tempo. Soltando um suspiro cansado, Yixing recobrou sua postura e voltou a encarar o amigo, jogando as lembranças felizes para longe.

— Certo, mas precisava ficar bravo comigo? Era só me lembrar disso e pronto.

— Olha, eu poderia até concordar com você…

— E não vai concordar por…? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Porque já existe um histórico, Xing. Não foi só uma briga boba, foi _mais uma_ briga boba. No nível que vocês estão, qualquer bobagem é um pecado imperdoável — Negou com a cabeça e pegou o _jeotgarak_ , roubando um pedaço de carne no canto do prato abandonado do Zhang — O restaurante é importante para o Myeon, sempre foi, desde muito antes dele existir. E o marido dele esqueceu algo marcante, obviamente o chateia.

Yixing o olhou indignado, soltando uma breve lufada de ar ao encarar o amigo, negando com a cabeça.

— Você vai defender ele, sério? Achei que você era _meu_ amigo.

— E achou certo, por isso eu te falo a verdade. Quer alguém que só concorda com você? Então desabafe com a Minsook.

O mais velho permaneceu na mesma posição, de braços cruzados sobre o peito e encarando o Kim do outro lado da mesa. No fundo, sabia que ele estava fazendo apenas o papel de amigo, e não achava exatamente ruim. Não podia dizer que Jongdae não sabia do que falava, que sequer imaginava o ocorrido do jantar na noite anterior, porque mesmo não sendo ciente dos detalhes, ele já sabia o que era necessário saber.

— E o que eu deveria fazer então, _coach de relacionamentos?_

— Aí quem tem que saber é você, _garanhão._ Porque simplesmente, basta ser você.

— Eu sou eu, Jongdae. Esse é o problema.

Dae riu alto, a risada estridente fazendo Yixing contorcer o rosto em desaprovação e se encolher mais contra a cadeira.

— Sério isso, Xing?? Você definitivamente não é você.

— Como não?!

— Você trabalha igual um condenado, Yixing — o Kim respondeu sério, completamente diferente do que estava gargalhando segundos atrás — Você é dono da empresa, tem tudo sob o perfeito controle, ganha bem pra caralho. Você é uma pessoa que não precisa trabalhar o tanto que trabalha, mas mesmo assim, faz.

— Eu apenas trabalho o tanto que minhas novas responsabilidades pedem e...-

— Yixing — Jongdae interrompeu, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e se aproximando mais —, você está viciado em trabalho. Há tanto tempo, que acha normal. Mas… Nada é normal quando se torna vicioso e destrutivo.

O chinês piscou perdido algumas vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Até mesmo abriu a boca, mas não saía nada. Viciado em trabalho? Seria possível? Já tinha escutado mil vezes de Junmyeon que ele andava trabalhando demais, todavia, não dava ouvidos para aquilo. Apenas trabalhava _muito_ , mas isso é algo esperado de um CEO, certo? Para Yixing, tal informação não poderia estar mais correta, entretanto não parecia o mesmo para as pessoas ao seu redor.

— C-claro que não… — murmurou vacilante, seu olhar caindo brevemente sobre a mesa antes de retomar para o coreano — Eu só tenho muitos afazeres, Jongdae.

— Se eu não vou até sua sala e desligo seu computador, você sequer almoça! — Negou com a cabeça, indignado por ver Yixing insistir no contrário — Nós costumávamos almoçar todos os dias, juntos. E quando você não podia sair da empresa, ligava no meu ramal e eu ia almoçar na sua sala — relembrava o amigo, sempre mantendo o olhar sério sobre ele — Eu não te cobro, porque me sentiria chato, então só me encaixei nos seus jeitos novos. Mas Junmyeon não é obrigado aceitar todas as mudanças, não quando elas fazem mal a ele, a você, e ao casamento que construíram _juntos._

E com um suspirar fundo, finalizou:

— Nossa amizade poderia estar tão em crise quanto seu casamento, mas nossa relação é bem oposta a um matrimônio. Se você sequer almoça comigo mais, o que deixou de fazer com seu marido?

Outra vez se viu em uma posição incapaz de expor uma resposta. Não esperava levar uma bronca de Jongdae, parecia até que o amigo estava planejando aquilo desde antes de entrar na sua sala com o convite do almoço, aguardando o momento certo de soltar tudo.

Aquela pergunta fez tanta coisa rodar em sua mente. Foi como se tivesse sido atingido em cheio por um taco de beisebol, que Jongdae não mediu força para acertar a pancada. Claro que o Kim estava satisfeito de ver o mais velho zonzo pela batida, mas Zhang não aprovava nem um pouco a vergonha que aquilo despertou em si.

Podia dizer que o último jantar juntos havia sido no dia anterior, mas no fim, sequer poderia considerar aquilo como um jantar de fato. E se bem que, pensando melhor, até mesmo durante a refeição parou tudo o que fazia para responder mensagens de funcionários. Eram mensagens que poderiam esperar, afinal, todos só estariam de volta ao trabalho no dia seguinte. Mas Yixing odiava pendências, gostava de manter tudo resolvido na hora que o problema surgisse, e assim não teria que se preocupar.

Fazia de tudo para não acumular problemas, e dessa forma criava um maior ainda.

Prendeu-se em seu próprio paradoxo.

— Por exemplo… — Jongdae voltou a se pronunciar, curvando levemente o corpo para o lado e assim puxando uma pequena sacola de papel que carregava desde que saíram da empresa. — Seulgi ama ser presenteada, e eu amo presentear ela. Mas sabe por que amo fazer isso? — questionou, recebendo apenas o olhar curioso de Yixing — Porque eu amo ver o sorriso dela quando vê a embalagem, e ainda ganho vários beijos depois.

O mais novo abriu o pacote e tirou dali uma caixinha de perfume, e de dentro dela, um vidro comprido de cor vermelha.

— Eu comprei esse de manhã, trouxe para embalar naquela lojinha perto da empresa. E de noite, meu caro amigo… Irei mimar minha garota, mesmo depois de quase oito anos mimando ela inúmeras vezes — Abriu a tampinha e espirrou um pouco do conteúdo no próprio pulso, sentindo o cheiro logo em seguida — E isso não é esforço nenhum, porque eu amo ela.

E antes que Yixing pudesse responder — mandando Dae calar a boca e parar de falar aquelas meiguices do relacionamento dele —, o menor outra vez se curvou na sua direção. Com o braço estendido, espirrando diversas vezes o perfume em Yixing, que balançou as mãos frente o rosto com a expressão fechada.

— JONGDAE!

— Acha que ela vai gostar?!

— Eu não sei ela, mas eu odiei — respondeu irritado, cheirando o terno e as mãos — Olha isso, vou ficar com esse cheiro forte o dia todo!

O Kim apenas ria enquanto guardava novamente o presente da amada, se preparando para levantar, já que o chinês se punha de pé pronto para ir embora, nitidamente bravo.

— É docinho, não é? Vamos ver se assim adoça um pouco sua vida.

* * *

Claro que, depois que Yixing novamente colocou os pés dentro da sua empresa, qualquer resquício de conversa com Jongdae foi para o espaço. Não tinha tempo de pensar em assuntos pessoais enquanto recebia e-mails a todo momento, enquanto Minsook batia na sua porta ou discava seu ramal de cinco em cinco minutos, e muito menos enquanto andava pelas mesas dos seus funcionários, conferia andamento de projetos e precisava analisar minuciosamente cada desenho apresentado. Sem falar nos clientes ligando, orçamentos passando por análise e alguns problemas que vinham atormentar, como telefonemas irritados e mensagens contendo os piores palavrões possíveis. Tinha confiança na sua empresa, mas infelizmente algumas pessoas preferiam pular a parte do diálogo e partir direto para o ataque.

Zhang precisava manter o controle pelo bem do nome da _Zhang Architetti_ , visto que no fundo, algumas vezes, sua maior vontade era desligar na cara do esquentadinho.

Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele, e ainda teve que pedir o inusitado para sua assistente: largar todo o trabalho e conseguir um ventilador para ele. Não, o ar condicionado não estava quebrado, mas também era incapaz de ventilar aquele cheiro forte e doce que insistia em ficar grudado em si. Até tentou se lavar na pia do banheiro, causando uma inundação na pia. Passou água pelos braços, pescoço, rosto. Mas o maldito cheiro não saía por nada, além de estar grudado na única roupa que possuía.

Ou seja, tudo cooperava para Yixing focar o máximo possível nos e-mails, planilhas e ligações que recebia. Caso contrário, qualquer desfoque que ousasse acontecer, viraria uma pilha de nervos pela empresa. Isso estava fora de cogitação. E se Jongdae estivesse certo sobre seu vício em trabalho, dessa vez teria que agradecer ao tal vício por impedi-lo de falir todo seu negócio por um mísero deslize que poderia cometer.

Quando o expediente finalmente chegou ao fim e dispensou todos os seus funcionários, lhes desejando uma boa noite de descanso, viu-se sozinho na sua sala. Estava exausto, sentia todo o peso do dia sobre seus ombros. Só queria sua casa, sua cama. Gemeu aliviado ao relaxar na enorme cadeira de couro, poderia dormir ali mesmo se não soubesse da possibilidade de acordar com o pior torcicolo da sua vida.

Decidido a não enrolar mais, puxou sua pasta sobre a mesa e apressou o passo para fora da empresa. Desceu as escadas, acelerou entre as mesas e desceu para o estacionamento, onde apenas seu carro ocupava uma vaga por ali. Era dez e meia da noite, viu no relógio do rádio assim que girou a chave no comando e a telinha azul acendeu.

_22h32. 24°C. Seul._

Agradecia, de certa forma. Naquele horário as ruas já estavam bem mais vazias e não enfrentou nenhum trânsito. Em pouco mais de vinte minutos estacionava o carro dentro da garagem de casa.

O carro de Junmyeon já estava na vaga ao lado. Bocejava quando batia a porta do seu próprio e corria até a escada que dava direto para a cozinha. Sabia que o Kim estaria ali, viu a fresta de luz abaixo da porta no fim da escada, e suas dúvidas só foram confirmadas quando a abriu e encontrou o marido de pé. Junmyeon já usava pijama, encostado de costas na pia enquanto bebia algo em uma caneca branca. Trocaram olhares e um leve sorriso de cumprimento, e dessa forma o Kim deixou a caneca sobre a pia e caminhou sem pressa até o marido, que focava em tirar os sapatos.

— Você está bem? — perguntou calmo, pegando a maleta do chinês e a deixando sobre um dos bancos da bancada.

— Estou sim — respondeu no mesmo tom, ajeitando os sapatos no canto e gemendo ao endireitar o corpo novamente. Sentiu as costas estalando, e isso arrancou um riso baixo de Junmyeon.

— Você comeu na empresa? Quer que eu prepare algo? — Prosseguiu preocupado, parando atrás do mais novo e ajudando a tirar o terno.

— Comi sim, não se preocupa com isso — Tranquilizou. Estranhando aquela calmaria do marido, o encarou por cima do ombro, analisando as ações lentas. — Acho que… Só quero nossa cama agora.

— Hm… Nós podemos ir juntos — Seu tom ganhava cada vez mais maciez. Após pendurar o terno no gancho ao lado da porta, apoiou as mãos na cintura do chinês. — Sabe, relaxar um pouco…

Com os corpos cada vez mais próximos, roçava o nariz pelo pescoço quente do homem à sua frente. Uma trilha de selares iniciou sobre o ombro e subiu pela curvatura do pescoço, até chegar atrás da orelha, parando apenas para mordiscar o lóbulo de leve. Notou o cheiro diferente que emanava do Zhang, um perfume adocicado que, sem via de dúvidas, não era o habitual usado por ele. Cogitou a ideia de que ele comprara um novo durante o dia, pois definitivamente sentiria o aroma diferente pela manhã.

— Você está cheiroso. — elogiou.

Yixing riu soprado, fechando os olhos brevemente pelos toques que recebia. Mas Junmyeon realmente estava gostando daquele cheiro. Não era costume do esposo usar perfumes, e quando o fazia era uma fragrância leve, quase imperceptível. Aquela mudança era nítida, o cheiro adocicado atraía o Kim, aprovando a mudança repentina.

Passou o dia pensando naquela situação, pensando na briga da noite passada e no desentendimento pela manhã. Pensou na saudade que crescia cada vez mais em seu peito, mesmo tendo a presença física do Zhang todos os dias. Conversou muito sobre o assunto também, e viu que talvez esperava demais do maior enquanto se mantinha estagnado no mesmo lugar. Também tinha se acomodado, era hora de agir por conta própria.

Escorregou as mãos para frente do corpo dele e puxou a camiseta para cima, até adentrar o tecido e tocar a pele quente. Sentia um alívio tão grande naquela simples ação, sequer se lembrava da última vez que fizera aquilo.

Entretanto, foi surpreendido pelas mãos grandes sobre as suas, que as retiraram lentamente daquele toque.

— Myeon… — Zhang chamou, trocando olhares com o cozinheiro por cima do ombro — Eu estou cansado… Desculpa.

— Ah… — O mundo de Junmyeon parou naquele instante. Infelizmente não da mesma forma que havia parado há dezenove anos, quando viu Yixing finalmente virar a rua congelada correndo na sua direção. — Tudo bem, está bem tarde. — Forçou um sorriso, que foi imediatamente retribuído.

— Desculpa mesmo — Sussurrou, virando o corpo na direção do mais velho. Segurou seu rosto com cuidado entre as palmas e o trouxe para perto, selando seus lábios brevemente. O estalo que ecoou ao afastar-se foi acompanhado de um sorriso mais tranquilo do Kim, que também recebeu uma carícia sutil na bochecha.

— Está tudo bem, mesmo — assegurou, embora seu coração apertado dissesse o contrário — Vai tomar um banho e descansar, sim?

Yixing assentiu e se virou para pegar o terno e a maleta, rumando para o quarto e deixando Junmyeon para trás. Agora, sozinho, podia desmanchar o sorriso no rosto e liberar o suspiro triste que prendia sua respiração.

As coisas definitivamente não eram mais as mesmas, e não importava se esperava ou se agia, aquela relação estava destruída. Soube disso quando Yixing deitou na cama ao seu lado, de costas para si. Apesar do surpreendente desejo de boa noite que recebeu, o ambiente ficou tão frio que assustou o Kim.

Seu casamento estava acabado, e não adiantava derramar aquelas lágrimas silenciosas contra o travesseiro, enquanto Yixing mergulhava no mais tranquilo sono que era capaz de ter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **jeotgarak:** é o nome dos "palitinhos" que eles usam para comer na coreia.  
>  **samgyeopsal:** é um prato feito com barriga de porco sem pele. A carne é cortada em tiras finais e grelhada numa chapa para ficar com uma casca crocante. Ele é acompanhado alface, cebolinha, broto de feijão e pedaços de alho, além de outros ingredientes a gosto, e é servido com um molho feito de uma mistura de pasta de soja e óleo de gergelim. Pode comer direto no prato, mas o mais comum é preparar na “mão”, usando uma folha de alface de base, botando a carne e os acompanhamentos sobre ela e fechando em um “pacotinho” que vai direto na boca, tudo de uma vez. (via: Revista KoreaIN)
> 
> [Me sigam no Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kjguccy?s=09)

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tentarei atualizar semanalmente, todas as quintas. Ainda que não seja uma certeza, darei o meu melhor!
> 
> Eu não sei fazer playlists e coisas bonitinhas assim, mas criei [essa pasta no Pinterest](https://pin.it/2f59FiU) com o visual do Yixing e do Junmyeon, e também com o visual de alguns lugares que serão mencionados nos próximos capítulos! Provavelmente irei editar mais as pastas e adicionar algumas para os outros personagens~
> 
> Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo?? Espero que sim!  
> Agora deixe nos comentários o seu #KaoriVaiTomarBanhoDaSemana


End file.
